


i need a break

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their set is coming to an end and something feels <i>wrong</i>. Their sound is off and it makes Theo cringe. He looks over at Tracy; her voice is so strong, it pulls all of their sounds together. Hayden’s tapping away at her keyboard (Theo will never understand how she remembers every single key). To the left of the stage, Corey is strumming the cords of the base perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need a break

Their set is coming to an end and something feels _wrong_. Their sound is off and it makes Theo cringe. He looks over at Tracy; her voice is so strong, it pulls all of their sounds together. Hayden’s tapping away at her keyboard (Theo will never understand how she remembers every single key). To the left of the stage, Corey is strumming the cords of the base perfectly. 

Theo tries his best to remain focused and continue hitting the right parts of his drum kit, but it just doesn’t sound right. He accidentally hits the rim of snare drum and the drumstick in his hand snaps.

He bites his tongue and grabs a spare from the inner section of his stand while he drums with his other hand. Corey looks at him and Theo just rolls his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Josh barely hitting the notes on his guitar. Usually he’s running around the stage and jumping into the crowd, but he’s just _standing there_. Josh is slouched over his guitar, in the same position he was when the show started.

The band pause before they get onto their last song, and Hayden turns around. She looks at Josh and then at Theo, as if to ask ‘what’s up with him?’. With a frown, Theo shrugs and tunes his earpiece to avoid getting confused with Josh’s notes.

“We are _The Chimeras_ and this is our last song for tonight,” Tracy says out to the crowd. “You’ve been an amazing crowd New York! We can’t wait to play here again!”

Theo sees Josh shudder when Tracy mentions coming back. He’s confused and worried, but all he can do for the next three minutes is play the song and keep an eye on Josh. 

Once the song is finished, Josh practically throws his guitar to the sound technicians and storms off the stage. Theo likes to take his time in throwing out his drumsticks, but the sick feeling in his stomach grows so he tosses them and runs after Josh. He almost trips down the stairs but it’s fine no one saw.

He finds him in the band’s green room chugging down a bottle of water. Theo watches him for a moment but Josh turns around and sees him.

“Josh, are you alright?” Theo asks. “You looked pretty tired out there…”

Theo walks over to his boyfriend and tosses him a towel, but Josh just lets it falls onto the ground. When he doesn’t respond, Theo grits his teeth together. 

“Josh?” He repeats, rolling on the balls of his feet.

“I’m fine!” Josh snaps. He drops the empty water bottle onto the ground and pushes past Theo.

He groans and chases after Josh. They’ve known each other for ten years now, and Theo has _never_ seen Josh act like this before. Whenever _The Chimeras_ aren’t playing a show, he’s going to after parties or practicing guitar in the back of the bus or doing something loud.

Theo watches as Josh runs all the way to the tour bus. He sighs and follows him, opening each of the doors that Josh slams in his face. Hayden nudges Tracy, the band’s lead singer. Tracy quirks an eyebrow at Theo.

“What’s wrong with him?” She asks, scrolling through posts on her phone.

“I wish I knew,” Theo shrugs.

Hayden shoots Theo a look but he walks off and ignores whatever Corey is about to say to him.

He finds Josh sitting in his bunk with his blanket over his face. Theo lies down next to Josh and pulls the blanket down. When he sees tears covering Josh’s cheeks, a shiver runs down his back.

“Are you okay?” Theo asks, his voice soft.

He reaches out to hold his hand, but Josh sighs and turns away from his boyfriend. He doesn’t say anything; Theo doesn’t know what to do. He decides that he’ll wait; he’ll lie there and wait as long as he has to.

The bus has been on the road for hours now and they haven’t said a word to each other. Theo is stubborn; he’s not leaving until Josh tells him what’s going on. He hears a sigh come from beside him, and his ears instantly perk up.

“Are you still here?” Josh croaks, lifting the blanket off of his face.

Theo rolls his eyes. “You know I’m still here.”

“Have we left yet?”

“Mhmm,” Theo hums. “About two hours ago.”

Josh sits up slowly. “And you stayed here? The whole time?”

Theo nods and shuffles over a little. He stays lying down with his arms propped under his head. 

“I think I need a break,” Josh says, looking down at the blanket. 

Theo feels his heart break instantly. “What kind of break?”

“From the band…” Josh says.

“From me?” Theo asks. He hears his heart beating in his ears and he feels sick to his stomach.

There’s another silence between them and Theo feels like he’s going to burst. His chest grows tight and his vision starts to blur.

“Are you breaking up with me, Josh?” He asks, his voice shaking. He bites the inside of his cheek harshly and tastes blood. 

Josh shakes his head and reaches for Theo’s hand. “A break from the band - from _touring_. It’s driving me up the wall. I can’t think properly, Theo. I need a break.”

Theo looks down at their hands twines together. He exhales a few times and everything feels better. He nods slowly and moves back over to his boyfriend. Josh notices Theo’s discomfort and tucks him under his arm. He runs his fingertips along Theo’s spine and watches him carefully.

“I’m sorry that I scared you,” Josh says, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’ve been feeling really stressed lately. I didn’t know what to do.”

Their eyes meet and Theo snuggles closer to him.

“It’s fine. We’ll organize a break,” Theo says. “I love you.”

Josh nods and starts rubbing the back of Theo’s neck. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a band AU, stay tuned for 1 more AU!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
